Of journeys past present and future
by grimreaper's lost soul
Summary: One William {REDACTED} must travel through verses, whilst kicking arse, taking names and blowing shit up, he's got a ship, a hot executive officer an army of terminators and a crap load of firepower to to pull it off... As this fiction is not a piece of fiction but fact and the space time continuum has been given the finger so sit back relax and enjoy as all hell breaks loose.


My name is william; I was once an average person, 18 years of age and I was just finishing my first year apprenticeship, as a joiner, I had planned on finishing sixth form but factors not within my control brought me out and I took an apprenticeship with a moderate sized firm, at home I did my chores, paid board and lived in my parents' home, afterwards I would spend hours at a time playing video games online be it Xbox or PC, particularly Halo 4, O-game and Battlestar Galactica online, just to name a few, I once had thought about games design. I had ideas burning through my mind.

But I was always struck with the weird or impossible situations at hand; I was doing my routine things on "O-game" During the night, dropping unconscious on my bed after dealing a major blow to a rival fleet, only to come too in a place which wasn't my bedroom.

A white room nothing but a vast room of white, as far as my eyes could see. "Am I dead? What the hell is this?"

"This is the White room, a space between dimensions very few have ever come here; you are the fourth person, whom is not an ascended to reach this place, you have been chosen to complete a destiny unlike any other..." I looked left right and centre to find where the voice was coming from, it sounded clear yet was sounded nothing above a whisper, like a wisp.

"What are you talking about? I must be hallucinating or something."

"No, no, no this is very real like the pain you will feel when trying a rudimentary way of awaking yourself." And true to the voice when I poked my eye forcibly, I yelped, okay that was too life like to not be real. "Okay what if I say I believe you, which is really slim at this point, what is my destiny? What am I; an eighteen year old to do?"

"Become a hero, in this room whatever you need will be produced, be it food, or any piece of technology you have ever come across, you see every universe is connected to another, you see George Lucas, for example, created the Star Wars universe for entertainment, well he produced it from a vision he had when he was a teen, this vision was a bridge between universes, similarly this has transpired to your Home Verse, throughout your entertainment, be it TV series, Movie, Videogame or book."

"So the Stargate verse and other such things are actual verses?" I put the question out there, just to confirm what the wisp like voice had said. "Quite you see, every verse has been joined one way or another, to another, this means though that you have no understanding of the true mechanics' you still have a basic understanding of what that technology is capable of."

I nodded in understanding, what I saw on TV was just the dumbed down version, to its most basic principle. "Okay what will I need to perform my task, oh mighty ethereal angelic voice?"

A small feminine giggle, came from behind, Behind me stood a very young looking red head, dare I say she looked an awful lot like the Default Fem-Shepard, the Mass Effect three version, soft facial features with a few light freckles short cropped crimson hair with exotic green eyes. "Call me Jane, flatterer."

"Well, I must certainly say you remind me of someone." I said as I examined the dress or lack thereof, she was pretty much in her underwear, I couldn't help but look at her perky breasts, confined within the lace bra. "Eyes up."

"Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am." I instantly looked towards her face, she had a slight blush, her eyes held a mirthful rage in them. "you're going to need the basics, a space ship or a small contingent of ships, a crew of sorts, weapons, vehicles or technology suitable to your needs."

"That's good and all, but there's nothing but endless white in here... and a beautiful woman." I stated the obvious. "Well I'm here just for that, you see you tell me what you need and I'll put in a requisition order for you." She said holding a data pad before her. "Oh okay, don't mind me for a moment I'm just going to lay down for a minute, I feel dizzy." As soon as I said that I had a severe case of vertigo and I blacked out.

From the darkness I heard Jane humming, I could feel her fingers combing through my cropped unkempt hair, I gave a small grunt as I opened my eyes to the harsh unforgiving light to see Jane's face hovering over mine; my head must have been resting upon her lap. "Morning sleepy head... how are you feeling?"

"Like my face was hit by a warthog." Jane gave an angelic giggle. "but I feel better to seeing your beauty." Jane yet again blushed at my comment. "Flirt. In all seriousness though do you hurt anywhere."

"Yeah my jaw line seems to be in considerable pain." She began to touch along my jaw line, with caring motions, I winced at a point. "It seems that you might have given yourself a hair line fracture."

'Well I'm in a FUBAR situation might as well make the best of it.' I thought as my hand snaked round the back of her head, and I brought her face to my own, and I gave her a very grateful kiss, which we were locked in for a few seconds.

"Thank you; nurse." I chirped "You're welcome William." She said slightly dazed and flustered. "Okay you said whatever I need, and I'll be supplied with; well then, I need the Battlestar: Galactica Frame work, to scale if you will, my Angel."

She nodded, while keenly writing down on her data pad, whilst mumbling 'Flatterer'. The vast floor parted and just as I asked from the dark void the skeletal structure of the Galactica was there. "Okay whilst it's here is it possible to change the Superstructure so it's honeycombed? Also is it possible to change the superstructure to Titanium Grade-A" Jane gave a curt nod, and just like that the Galactica became quite blocky and un-shapely, whilst the colour of the beams themselves seemed to reflect light. "Okay Jane will you please add a rib like structure onto the existing framework to make the Galactica look somewhat like the original, I want her to retain her sleek like appeal."

"Understandable, she looked more like a predator with the curves."

"Much like, yourself." I stated, she blushed up a storm, and looked completely flustered. "Keep this up mister I might just have to put some clothes on." I gave a pout, but I could still see the mirth in her eyes. "You wouldn't dare, your exposed flesh entices me so."  
Jane blushed and within seconds a secondary rib like structure fused to the honeycomb Titanium-A superstructure of the new Battlestar. "Jane, be a dear; can you place a Forerunner slip space drive in the most convenient place?" Jane giggled some before writing it down, in a show of brilliant light sat the Forerunner slip-space drive, slightly smaller than I imagined, but still impressive never the less, "Okay can you please install four Deuterium / Helium 3 fusion drives in replacement to the typical Tyliuim combustion drives, also can you install the best of the UNSC and Forerunner power plants... oh, and as an afterthought please can you modify them so the systems won't have compatibility issues?"

"For someone getting into this, you are very specific?" Jane glanced towards the ship, then towards me.

"Well thinking about it I would've thought it obvious that there would be a clash in compatibility? Didn't the others think of that?" I asked curious. "Not till they tried it in the field." I gave a laugh, previous white room candidates: 0 William: 1 "Okay, Jane, give me the typical Internal works, cables lights, floors and ceilings, if you will." She nodded once again, all the internals were there in a flash of light.

I smirked and walked towards Jane, as I walked past her I gave her ass, a quick slap. "you Jane are good, at what you do and that ass of yours, damn."

"You want this ass? Well you can't have it till the third date." I smiled, she returned the gesture. "Did you make sure that the power plants and major hardwired systems didn't have compatibility issues?" She gave a curt nod. "Aren't you an angel?" She blushed. "And aren't you a flirt?"

"I try..." I smiled, before continuing. Now can you place The CIC in her original position, with all internal components' if you would be so kind?" she nodded, and in yet another flash the CIC was in place. "Is it at all possible to get into the CIC?"

Jane nodded once more, and in a flash of light both of us where stood in the usual CIC. "Okay Jane it's time for some improvements, in replacement of the old War table can you put the UNSC _'Infinity' _war table, reprogram the hologram to show the status of the ship." And in a flash the table was replaced, with the Battlestar's current status showing in a hue of colours. "We'll at least I know what needs finishing."

"Okay Jane swap out the Drais screens for flat screen TV monitors, then change all the stations to touch screen monitors and the likes..." in rapid successions of light everything changed. "Thanks dear! Now I need to alter the Helms station slightly, I need you to put an advanced sensor net on the fore of the ship, so helms can have a live feed visual, and have it linked to Drais in some way."

Yet again just like that the stations changed slightly so the helmsman had a live feed from the Fore of the ship and a HUD representation of ships status. I gave her a genuine smile of gratitude before continuing.  
Before long I had a shit eating grin. "You Jane are fraking amazing." Walking past her I spanked her ass, a second time; all the internals, such as Officers quarters, crew quarters and a complete mess Hall, I even had a distillery put in, the Hydroponics bay kept a steady supply of fresh air, this bay was filled with exotic flora of all kinds, all with edible foods.

Storage bays, filled to the brim with imperishable canned goods, several armouries which were locked out from public use, filled to the brim with weapons, most of which were directly built from any concept art mostly halo verse in origin, such as the MA5C assault rifle and M6D pistol, these would turn out to be exponentially effective against all types of groundside personal as they were specifically made to kill shielded foes or those capable of adapting to energy based weapons, this was then followed by the cryo stasis rooms for the long distance travel or transit between universes.

I had Terminator deployment racks placed throughout the key sections of the ship alongside the T-1 series HK Tanks, and their T-900 terapod counterparts known as centurions. the two flight pods now had shielding to prevent boarding actions when they were deployed, and internal ICWS guns for extra precaution, the internal walls came into play to hide the cables and various components throughout; with all the internal components in place the outer hull came into play, made from the very stuff the Halo arrays were made of, before adding a shield matrix, the same one which Forerunner Key ships used and with so much addition to power, a second shield could be set in place when the first collapsed, keeping the ship safe until the first shield was repaired or regenerated depending on what was needed to be done, if both failed the hull could take a hell of a beating and better yet the Hull had a Nanite repairing capability.

Finally what ship went without offensive capabilities, to match the defensive capabilities? I had Proto Gauss guns replace the 24 main batteries and an additional twelve primary Sentinel beam cannons added to the ventral and dorsal sections of the ship six per on each side, the broadsides were replaced from the twin barrelled MLA, to the USMCV Sulaco Plasma Battery weapon system, then added two chin mounted Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear cannons to the Fore of the ship, along with the original six nuclear launching missile tubes.

In replacement to the Vipers and Raptors, I had Broadswords as fighters and Pelican interceptors replace raptors, whilst adding Pelican dropships for typical troop transport and fire support roles.

All I needed was an organic crew, to man some of her posts, and thinking of it, she still needed a name, one befitting of her classification. "Jane I've been thinking on keeping the name as the 'Galactica' to honour the original."

"It truly is a fitting name..." she said in agreement. "Jane can you do something for me... I want you to augment my body, not SPARTAN II like but enough to give me the noticeable edge, I also want every major military training regime downloaded into my brain one way or another, be it SAS, ODST, N7, and if it's at all possible muscle memory, so I won't have to learn from scratch, I can just use the sub-conscious memories to build upon."

"Let me guess since I'll be downloading these regimes you'll want to at least put the ODST to some use, preferably the SOIEV drop pods?" She gave me a look that a concerned lover would give. "Well now you just know me too well." I said in a mock stunned tone. "Where's the fun, if you can read me so?"

"Well call it pay back for the times you spanked me!"

"Oh why are you complaining, you liked it and you know it, otherwise you'd have put on some clothes since I got here?" she gave me a glare.

With the _'Galactica II' _complete, I slept through several operations and implantations before beginning my training, I started with the SAS training regime, followed by ODST then N7 which Jane helped me throughout, turns out Sheppard in the Mass effect verse was actually her twin brother/sister if we were ever to arrive in the mass effect verse, other than that she wouldn't tell me but our relationship had finally kicked off.

Two years later, I found my, augmented self donning a slightly modified 'Colonial' Admiral Naval fatigues, I found myself comfortable with all firearms, capable of fluently reading Forerunner dialects.

The crew posts were manned by several T-600 Terminators; each had blue/grey body plating with a rank and posting emblem painted onto them, Jane had taken to her posting as Executive officer quite well, more akin to a fish out of water.

Jane wore what colonel Tigh had worn during the Battlestar Galactica TV series, though female, with the rank of Commander over Colonel, donned upon her collar, and I myself donned William Adama's dress uniform, with the Admirals insignia donned proudly upon my collar. "Status reports commander, is she fit to fly?"

"Aye Admiral, all stations report green all drives are at one-hundred percent as are weapons and defensive batteries, all crews are at their posts, and are reporting actions stations."

"Excellent, Helms take us to the centre verse, half flak speed."

"Aye sir, half flak ahead." Responded the helms droid; Jane shook her head in exasperation, as the ship gave a very light lurch as the _Galactica II _reached half flak in under two seconds, as the _Galactica II _propelled forward in the white room, the visual link showed the white bleeding into a star filled blackness. "We're away Admiral, orders sir?" Jane asked. I looked up to the command crew, then at Jane. "Let's head to the Mass Effect verse, it's time I meet the in-laws."

"Oh great... now mom's going to kill me for not telling her about you." She playfully whined, looking at me. "Helms set course for the Mass Effect verse we've got squids that need to be turned to mass calamari."

"Aye sir, Mass Effect verse ETA 6 hours. Time/date: 13:00 hours June 23rd 2183." Reported; the T-600 helms officer. "Thank you lieutenant, Colonel Zero you have the CIC." The designated T-600 nodded in acceptance. Both Jane and I made our way to our shared quarters. "So what should we wear?" I asked looking through my selection of pressed clothes, uniforms, dress uniforms, informal clothes and party wear. "Well making a first impression to my mother, I'd say party wear; it's the closest off duty formal wear we have."

"Now who's the flirt, you just want to wear that nice strapless dress of yours that shows all of your back considerable cleavage and pretty much all of your legs, and that naughty thong of yours." I smirked.

"I don't hear no complaining?" Jane shot back rather hotly. "Of course you won't I like that thong of yours... of course; it'd be better if you went commando."

"Pervert!" Jane blushed up a storm; I gave her a predatory grin "I don't hear you complaining either, because I know that you are deep down inside a pervert." I smirked I had Jane by the clit figuratively and she knew it, and I was going to pinch and twist till I milked her of all her dirty little secrets.

"You win this round, bastard." William: 1 Jane: 0

Meanwhile on the SSV Normandy  
En-Route to Eden Prime  
Deck 3, Crew Quarters

One Elizabeth Shepard sneezed somewhat suddenly. "Are you alright ma'am?"

"I sense a great disturbance, one I haven't felt since... Oh-ho-ho... I'm going to have so much fun the next time I see that sister of mine..." The concerned crewmen just slowly shuffled away, as the Commander began to laugh rather sinisterly.

To be continued...


End file.
